The Knothole Force
by grishka
Summary: The enemy doesn't care who they hurt, not how young, how innocent, how helpless. It's a new age of terror that requires a new breed of warrior. The Knothole Force, Mobius premier counter terror hit squad, born to risk, train to win, because for them, failure is not an option. One is a leader, the other a daredevil. Michael Biehn, Charlie Sheen, the Knothole Force, Mobius new hero!
1. Chapter 1: The Blacklist

Cast:

Michael Biehn - Elias Acorn

Charlie Sheen - Shard the Metal Sonic

* * *

Chapter 1: The Blacklist

New Mobotropolis, Day 1, 10AM

It was just another day, like any other days in New Mobotropolis, the skies were blue, the streets were spotlessly clean, not even one spec of litter was found on the side walks or roads. The citizens went about their daily concerns and interests, not one of them care about anything else in life. But that was all about to change, at the city's new mall, the "Grrrrooooove", a white gleaming truck drove down into the parking lot of the mall, supposedly it was going to bring some supplies to one of the shops above, but this cargo, will not be for sale to Mobian. Above the parking garage, the various Mobians were going to the mall for their shopping mania, today there were coupons and sales off on large scale, giving shopaholics a chance to not just save their monies but also to grab the best product at the cheapest price possible. On the escalator down to the main entrance of the mall, were a female lynx in purple blouse and a black robotic hedgehog with green eyes, he also had a green emerald shard on his chest. His left hand is a canon, but can also change into various tools for him to use.

Yes, they were Nicole Lynx and Shard the Metal Sonic, on their first time together in public places. They have just done their shopping spree at a fashion shop call "D'coolette de cool", Nicole bought herself a new pink evening prom dress, with sparkles on them to make her look fabulous at a ball should she ever attend one. Her boyfriend, Shard the Metal Sonic of course will have to carry the dress for her and some electronics parts and equipment for sir Charles Hedgehog, the uncle of the fastest thing alive. "So Nicole, how d'ya like your new dress?" Shard asked his girlfriend, Nicole turn to him with a smile, "Oh, it's wonderful Shard. I didn't know that you could be such a fashion specialist. A pink dress with sparkles on it, the best present a girl can ever asked for." Nicole gave Shard a kiss on his cheek, the robotic hedgehog couldn't do anything else but to blush at his girlfriend surprise present. When the two got down the escalator, they were right in front of the entrance, Shard pull from behind him a small cubic box, he kneel down in front of Nicole and opens the box. Inside was a diamond ring, it was clear what he wanted to do on this very day.

"Nicole, will you marry me?" He asked the best question to a girl, the girl he loves to be precise. Nicole blushed at Shard's sudden request, she smiles at her boyfriend and gave him her answer. "Sh...Shard, i do." But before they can ever kiss each other and went to prepare the marriage, a sound of terror erupts from the beneath, the truck that was parking in the garage exploded, with so many car surrounds it, the blast was amplified by the tight spaces of the garage, causing a tremendous explosion and shock force that brought down the ceiling and everything above it. On the ground floor, Shard and Nicole saw the the escalators, the walkways and the shops on high floors were falling down into a huge hole, the ground was coming in to them very fast. So Shard grab Nicole and fly out of the mall through the entrance as fast as he can, but another explosion sprung up, it knocks the two through the front gate with debris and dust everywhere. Recovering from the sudden shock, Nicole desperately calls for Shard. "Shard! Shard! Where are you? Please answer me!" She soon hear a moaning sound in the cloud of dust, it sounds metallic, computerized, static, it was like a broken voice chip. She knew that it was Shard, she ran to source of the sound and found her now fiance, lying on the ground completely unconscious. She screams out loud calling for an ambulance, "Somebody call 911 quick!".

4 hours later

In New Mobotropolis Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital, Shard slowly reboot his visions, at first it was all a blur, then his image receptors kicks back online, helping him see the place where he was with high definition. He found himself lying on a bed, with Nicole rushing in to see him. "Nicole? You're alright. What happened? Where am i?" He reach his right hand out to the lynx's cheek, Nicole hold his hand with hers, "It was a bomb attack, you were lucky enough that the ambulance was able to pick you up in time. You were unconscious for two hours." Nicole reassured her fiance with a smile, then, from behind her, there were other visitors come in to see him. They were old friends of Shard, Elias Acorn, Larry Lynx, Leeta and Lyco Wolf, Silver the hedgehog, Harvey Who, and finally his creator, sir Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog. They were all glad to see their good friend was still alive, the good news for Shard that in a matter of hours, he will be able to walk again, but the bad news is, Shard and his friends will have to be on the front line of cover warfare once again.

"Shard, you're alright. We got some bad news for you. Look." Elias turn on the TV to channel News 11. The hottest and most view scoop of the day is the attack that has just occurred at the mall. "I am Sasha Cat with breaking news from the Groove, few hours ago there has been terrifying terrorist attack against the innocent populace of the city. In addition to the incident, the perpetrators behind this attack has release a video on MobyTube, please beware that the following footages contains graphical violents." News 11 then broadcast a video showing the a recent terrorist attack on the same day as the mall attack occurred, at a top secret military base, Fort Acorn, the terrorists in military uniform for disguise, attacks the server room of the base with suppressed weapons, they gunned down the base commander, general **Armand D'Coolette. **And then they hack into the military control network, shutting down all base securities along with communication line to the outside world. Once that's done, they blew up the armory and ammo depot of the base, and finish with a grand finale, a barrage of Katyusha rocket batteries bringing most of the base's infrastructure into smithereens.

The leader of the group, whose face was obscure for obvious reason speaks his demand to every viewers. "Citizens of the Kingdom of Acorn, you've seen the demonstration of our power. We...are the Consortium. We have a demand, if your king Ixis Naugus doesn't surrender us the oil rich regions of the kingdom and our right to free trade oils as we please, then we will begins the Blacklist. We will hit one major symbol of your king's pride and glory every 7 days. Starting with Acorn's Consumption. You have been warned. Allahu Akbar." The threat of the so called "Consortium" was clear and they prove to be a very skilled professional group to attack two targets simultaneously. one look and everyone knew clear that there was no way to negotiate a peace treaty with them. There's only one way to counter this threat, is to neutralized it. "We have to go, we have to take them, or else there'll be more innocent people get killed. That mall and Fort Acorn alone has took the lives of 89 citizens and soldiers, 34 of the dead were children. We have to do it. Because no on else will." Elias gave Shard a brotherly hand shake, Harvey Who, the old owls told Shard that he must stay with Nicole and Elias as soon as he was able to leave the hospital.

Tomorrow, they will all meet at King Frederick airport. An important meeting for an assignment that can not wait. Shard nod his head, telling Harvey that he is ready to go as ever, so long as it involved protecting Nicole. And so the next day came, Elias, Shard, Silver, Leeta, Lyco and Larry took the cabs to the airport and meet up with sir Charles, "You're here right on time, follow me everyone, stay close and don't get lost. This is going to blow you away." Sir Charles led the group to the runway, where a huge jumbo jet was warming up for take off. The wings of the aircraft were swept wings, on each are 2 twin jet engines, on the back of the plane, the cargo door was open, inside the first bay was an airlock cargo bay for aerial deployment, the next section was an command and control center with computers, high tech mission and data screens on four sides of the. Nicole was working on a table, but it was actually a computer with a very large screen work entirely on touch screen. The next section was an nursery for recovering from wounds and injuries. On the second floor of the plane was Charles's work shop and the armory. And finally the final section on the back of the plane is a detention center for captives high value prisoners. "Welcome to the Knothole Force." Harvey Who greeted his agents with a warm welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Knothole Force, Deploy

Chapter 2: Knothole Force...Deploy

The Paladin, a state of the art black, sleek jumbo jet designed and built Charles Hedgehog and Nicole Lynx, now parked at King Frederick Airport started to rev up its engine and roll its wheels along the runway of the airport. Once in place, the aircraft sat on the runway for half a minute until the Air Control Tower gave it the permission to take off. The Paladin accelerates its velocity and roll its wheels until it reached the "Curve shot" point of the runway and take off into the air. Nicole piloted the aircraft's on board flight control computer to fly at the height of 15000 feet above sea level, a safe altitude where the aircraft it self won't become target for AA defenses. Back at the passenger seats at the back of the aircraft, a light symbol of seat belt unbuckled was switch on, signalling the six passengers that they are clear stand up and walk around the cabin. Elias and his friends open the air locked door into the command and control cabin of the aircraft, where Nicole rush up to gave Shard a hug and then a kiss. Silver and Elias were greeted by Harvey Who in his usual attires, a red and blue robe, while then sir Charles was in his brown vest with brown gloves.

"Good to see you again Elias. Along with the Secret Freedom Fighter. But now, at trying times like these we must change the way we work. The way we fight and even our name sake. We are not just freedom fighters now, we are...the Knothole Force. A Tier 1 Special Force unit created to fight terror that pose a serious threat to the lives of our people both directly and indirectly. Our first priority is the terrorist group called the Consortium. Their terrorist attack on the mall and Fort Acorn simultaneously proved that they are professional, highly trained and well equipped. They must have had inside jobs to help them get inside Fort Acorn and commit a bold attack like that. Some of the captured fighters following the attack two days ago were identified as terrorist fighters of the Mobius Liberation Army, the military force of the Consortium. Right now an active cell of the MLA has been detected in the oil rich region of Al Alamat. They currently waging an effective guerrilla war against the government force. Nicole." Harvey Who briefed Elias and the now reformed Secret Freedom Fighter the volatile situation at hand.

Nicole then open the photo files of her computer database, and shows a mug shot and a dossier of the leader of the MLA cell in the Al Alamat region, a coyote with large mustache and blue eyes, as she began to fill in the quick information about the subject. "This is Heidar Mahmood. He is also known as the Ghenghis Khan of Mobius. His charismatic leadership is only match by his ruthlessness to prisoners of war who are unlucky enough to fell into his hands. He has overthrown the legitimate government of president Anwar Sadat. The remaining peace keepers are struggling to stem back his forces from entering the safe zone. A suspected arms dealer that was under protection of Royal Acorn Intelligence Agency was kidnapped from his safe house and is now being held at Heidar Mahmood's stronghold in the city of Arbala." Nicole then shows the the photo she snatched from the Royal Acorn Intelligence Agency. A Mobian weasel with a bowler and a pair of glasses, then she shows the map of an area the city of Arbala where the weasel is suspected to be held and finally a satellite photo to show the team how difficult are the streets of Arbala. The city itself is like a maze with more roads for walking than driving, the walkways with stairs for different elevation represent challenging pathways and narrow houses.

Elias raised his hand up to ask Nicole an important question, "What kind opposition are we facing?" Nicole then gave them a quick and frank answer, "You'll be facing militias armed with modern weapons and equipment, they have chocolate chip desert camouflage, they have AKs assault rifles, PKs light machine guns, RPG7V2 rocket launchers, and the area you'll infiltrate have a T72 tank on patrol. Also be careful with enemy machine gun nest and other infantry threats." Nicole's answer was more than enough to let them know that their enemies aren't just simple terrorists, they are an army with formal organization and disciplined fighters. Harvey Who finished the briefing with a clear reminder of what will happen to the team should they get capture by enemy or what will happen if their mission is a failure. Either that the kingdom's only hope of vanquish the terrorist threat will be extinguish, or the only lead to know the terrorist's weaponry and their leaders will gone forever.

"We still have 12 hours of flight until we came into Al Alamat's beach,, that's where you'll parachuted in. Until then i suggest that you better prepare your weapons and equipment. Go to sir Charles, he'll provide you with all the necessary gears that you'll need. But the rest of the skills and experience that required to defeat our foes, you will have to hone them in combat." Elias of course felt the burden of the leader of his team but the same time his kingdom. And so he brought his team upstairs to sir Charles's workshop. There sir Charles first gave them their new and improved watch/ communicator/ Strategic Mission Interface, their night vision goggles with multi vision upgrades, their new combat suits designed to let operate them easily in the hot desert environment. But the most important part of their gears is of course their weapons. Sir Charles reveals to them the armory on board the plane, which of course is sealed behind secured concrete doors that can only be open with Nicole's authorization. Inside the armory, there are modern assault rifles, light machine guns, sub machine guns, sniper rifle, carbines, shotguns, pistols, grenade types as well as attachments for each weapons. There are also camouflage paint scheme for the team to perfectly blend in with their environments.

The Knothole Force strike team geared up for their first mission as Tier 1 Special Forces, the atmosphere for them was tense, for they have never executed an assignment quite like this before. Although they did stop Naugus from take over the minds of the Council of Acorn, but this mission is something of much higher danger and even more serious threats to their lives than ever before.

But while then, in Al Alamat's capital city, Marawat, the wise, benevolent leader, president Anwar Sadat was tied to a chair in his own palace. The room where he was held was dark, there were only a table in front of him and a light bulb to keep the room barely lit. Then came a deep, male voice, it Heidar Mahmood, "El ta teir de hulium hamar de humilomet. (I met with your cabinets this morning, Mr. President.) Mo tom mo de mun kel al du wunnian. Namde de how we ar de havir. (Most were obliging. Others...well, we settle our differences.)" Mahmood's spills fear and anarchy into the heart of Sadat, he knew that a brutal person like Heidar Mahmood would kill anybody who stands in his way. "Ekber de taef? Keif? (What did you do to them? How?). Lenal fak kemin touf...(I've know you since we were...)" The wise's president words were cut short by the one's of the possibly childhood friend, now ruthless dictator Mahmood. "Ahhh-hhhh. Belek dukir de akmun Sadat. (Your country is burning Sadat.) Munut dukaiel de bujun. Wulut de saef de hakmin da bujuf. Wule hakmun tu dine nujun. "Your troops are dying. The peacekeepers are outmatched. Your government doesn't even exist anymore."

"Mael al de hawin, mael el dejif. (I will not cooperate with terrorists.)" But as hard as President Sadat held his defiance toward Mahmood, words alone isn't enough to stop a brutal dictator. Soon Sadat was taken out of the room, out to the bright light of the square in his presidential palace. In front of Sadat's eyes were troops of Mahmood, they were highly trained, armed with modern day tanks, helicopters, gunships,...A fully loaded army who have no problem with brushing a side the peacekeepers and Sadat's loyalists. On the balcony of Sadat's office, Mahmood comes fourth and proclaimed his speech to his troops. "Lettel aham nef shuf! (Let no one question my patriotism!) Taktal heiel wundu di am! (Together we shall built a powerful nation!) Dam danel kimnar wadi maam! (But outside force dare to question my authority!) Du ree no kafer de am no uwi! (They seek to isolate us, cut us off from the outside world!) Hem du nuriam duri um dumaya kimana? (How many of your wives and children must die to their embargos?) Kamtenun fesher al farun. (Our country is suffering at their hands.) Jari de buri an daba khun! Yambun naja al rahi, dera tek khone rokhala! (Their coalition breed slavery! But we shall not be enslave!) An jemun de tenher al mer! (This is my answer to their demands!)" Mahmood's executioner came to Sadat with a pistol pointing at the president's head, and pull the trigger, splattering the president's head on the ground, leaving his body lying lifeless.


	3. Chapter 3: Guardian Angel

Chapter 3: Guardian angel

Arbala, Al Alamat, 2 AM, Day 2

Elias Acorn, dethroned king of the Kingdom of Acorn, along with his five other friends, the Knothole Force were at the back of the Paladin. They wore their black covert agent uniforms, on their backs was a parachute strapped in with their backpacks to carry equipments. Elias's main weapon is an CAR 15 with silencer and red dot scope, Larry's main weapon is a MK 14 EBR with silencer and an ACOG scope, Silver's main weapon is an MP7 submachine gun with silencer and a holographic scope, Leeta's weapon is an M4 Assault Rifle with silencer and a red dot scope and under the barrel is a grenade launcher on her back, she carries an M72 LAW rocket launcher, Lyco has an MK48 LMG with iron sights and a hand grip, Shard however has no need for weapon selection like his team mates, since his left hand can turn into various weapons and equipments. They all carries a mixture of frag and flash grenades in case they must subdued their opponent without killing them. "Time on target, 20 seconds!" Nicole shouted on the plane's speaker system, informing the team that it's time to conduct the HALO jump into enemy territory and search for their high value target.

The Paladin opens the doors on the cargo bay, there, Knothole Force's furs and hairs were fluttering due to the strong winds of flying high in the sky, "5...4...3...2...1...go go go!" Upon hearing Nicole's signal with the green light in the cargo flashing up, Elias's team soon jump out of the plane at an altitude of 1000 meters above sea level. They descend down at extremely dizzy speed, they could feel the wind blowing into their very own eyes even though they are wearing their goggles. At around 500 meters, everyone opens up their chute, with the exception of Shard, whose rocket engine allows him to fly down to the sea below, while then Elias and his teammates slowly descended into the waters below, they slide then sink into the sea water where they surface up and detach their parachutes. "All Makos, check in." Elias said on his whisper microphone. Soon one by one, his teammates replied to him, "Mako 2 ready"; "Mako 3 good to go."; "Mako 4 set and ready."; "Mako 5 waiting on your signal."; "Mako 6, loaded up and good to go." So far so good, they have got down to the sea near beaches of Arbala, now their mission begins, Mako team swim silently like sharks they are up to the shores of the desert city. Once their feet have settled on the ground, Elias signals his teammates to follow him closely and stay quiet at all times.

"Team, i see you on the UAV thermal imaging, you need to move to your right, there's a stair that will take you up to the streets of the city." Nicole informs the Knothole force, as they silently maneuvers on the sands on Arbala, slowly, silently, methodically evading the patrols around them. Using the darkness as cover, they move up the stairs that Nicole marked on their GPSs, "Thein sala de akva? (Did you hear something?)" A guard asked his friends while the two were playing poker. "Envet kabal! (You liar!) Lifta wahajal de kujeb. (You're the one who heard it so check it out.)" His friend replied, and so guard who started the conversation grab his AK74 and went to check out the sounds that he heard, when he walks out to door to the beaches, he was impaled by a knife into his neck, he couldn't make a sound for he's already dead, Elias, the one who draws first blood with his enemy gently lowered the body down to the ground, then Silver fires a silent head shot with his MP7, dropping the other guard instantly. "Clear." Silver informed his team as they slowly enters the guard shack, knowing that there's no one inside the shack but them, they move on out to the streets.

"Team, there's an enemy tank moving to you, and also, there's an enemy machine nest in front of you. If you move out of the wall where you're standing right now they will spot you." With Nicole's warning heeded, Elias wrote up a plan with his team, first, Larry will set up over watch, with his sniper rifle, Leeta and Lyco will duck behind the stone wall to provide cover fire should they need it. While then Elias, Silver and Shard will slowly sneak up behind the machine gun nest. Elias and his strike team manage to evade the prying eyes of the machine gunner on the high ground, and slowly move to the back of the machine gun emplacement. "Take him down, nice and quietly." Elias signals Silver, who gently move up behind the gunner with a knife, then Silver stab the knife into the gunner's neck and covering his mouth so that no noise will be heard. Before they could felt safe that the first obstacle is down, the T72 tank that patrols the street suddenly came into view, it was moving parallel with Leeta and Lyco's position, it soon take a turn around the corner into Elias's team line of sight. Elias was hoping that it doesn't see them, for if it does, then the team will be compromise and be caught behind enemies lines.

From behind the tank, Leeta risked blowing her cover when she move out of hiding with her M72 LAW, she aimed it at the tanks's rear armor where it weak the most, she fires a rocket right into the vehicle's engine and knock it out of action permanently. "That was too close, now we need to move, they might heard the blast and the shot." Elias and his team regroup at an alleyway, then they slowly moves to where their target was being held, a police station that has been converted into an enemy field HQ. The narrow alleyways were huge challenges to them, sometimes the narrow paths can go down, other times go up with an overhead walkway that the enemy can take advantage of. On the way, they stealthy take out enemy patrols around the corners and over head walkways. Finally that they have reach the enemy's field HQ, the police station has an outdoor parking lot, on the rooftop were swarming with snipers, machine gunners, while then the floors below them were occupy be regular grunts. "We can get in without causing too much rackets. Joker, get an over watch position, and shadow out moves, Queens you two stay here and cover us. Jack and Ace, with me, we'll get into the police station and find our target." Elias and his team immediately springs into actions, with Larry enters a nearby building and sets up his sniper nest on the second floor, Leeta and Lyco ducks behind a stone hedge preparing to give cover fire if the situation gone too hot.

Elias and his strike team slowly move in to the police station, hiding behind car wrecks at the parking lots, letting Larry picking off one enemy after another, with the rooftops is clear of snipers and machine gunners, Elias and his strike team then went inside the police station via the back door. They got into the building undetected, silently dropping patrolling enemies inside the buildings, Elias and his two teammates then make their way down to the interrogation room, where through the glass of the interrogation, they located the weasel that they were sent to retrieve. He was being tied in to a chair, his feet were planted into a bucket of cold water, his two interrogators electrified him to gain information, "Why did you run to the Royal Acorn Intelligence Agency?" That was the question that the interrogators were asking to the weasel, but the weasel continues to resist their tortures. "Stack up on the door, prepare to breach." Silver and Shard stacked up on both sides of the entrance into the white room where interrogations are routinely take place. "How do you like this?" Shard asked Silver, who gave the robotic hedgehog a quick answer. "Let's kick it in." Shard then kicked down the door, Silver threw in a flashbang that stunts the interrogators, then the three storms in to the room, gunned down the weasel's captors.

"What the hell? What the heck is going on here? Answer me goddamit!" The weasel tries to wiggle his way out of the rope that ties him, Elias then cut him loose and escorts him outside. "Alright team, regroup on me. Remember we're not out of the woods just yet. We need to get target Ragbag here to a safe place to extract."; "Roger that, we're regrouping on you." the wolf pack twins and Larry Lynx reassembles with Elias Acorn, then they formed a Diamond formation to give their target an all around protection whilst moving back to the extraction point. Through the narrow streets, up and down the alleyways, they waste no time at all to avoid the roaming patrols until the reach a street close to the extraction point just one block of houses. "Team, enemy snipers have set up position in a building in front of you, laser designate the target for my UAV to attack." Nicole informs Elias, Shard then equipped a SOFTLAM on his left arm, "Cover me guys, this is going to take some time." Shard illuminates the building with snipers via the SOFTLAM, on Nicole's UAV camera, it sees a a building that stands out compare to rest, it locks on to the building and fires one of its missile, soon an Hellfire AGM missile descended down from the sky and destroy the two stories building with one single strike. "You're clear to move."

The Knothole Force escorted their target to an open ground where there are no enemies around, they hook themselves and the weasel on a cable drop down by Nicole remote control MH 60. "Good to go, pull us up!" Then the MH 60 reel up the cable and raise its altitude to a safe level and fly back to the safe zone controls by the peacekeepers.


	4. Chapter 4: Desert Strike

Chapter 4: Desert Strike

Al Alamat, Desert war zone, day 2, 9: 30 AM

Grid: 09834521105

Weather: Clear, occasional and brief dust storm may kick up

Situation: Knothole Force was send into the nearby war zone to hunt down a suspected shipment of SCUD missile's warheads based on intel provided by the arms dealer captured the previous day.

On the desert of Al Alamat, two dune buggies were rolling through the sands and winds of land. These Desert Patrol Vehicles were crew by Elias Acorn, Silver the hedgehog, Leeta and Lyco Wolf, Larry Lynx and Shard the Metal Sonic. They were running to their rendezvous point with local resistance fighters in order to obtain additional intel concerning the missile shipment they were hunting, along the way, they avoid confrontation with enemies that are too much for them to handle like tanks and APCs, but gunned down infantries and technicals that stand in their way. After 15 minutes of running, the Knothole Force have finally reach their destination, near a canyon like dune, "We're here, disembark. We'll continue on foot." By the order of Elias, the team disembarked their vehicles and walk into the dune to find the resistance fighters, they soon met two persons, one at age 55 in blue robes, the other is a young boy at around 16 years old in white robes. "What kind of camel that has no humps and drinks no water?" Larry speaks the password to the two local fighters, cautiously waiting for their answers, "The camel that bites your beard." The elder replies, luckily it was the reply they were waiting for. "I am Massud, this is my son Ahmad. He knows the weapon shipment that you're looking for. Ahmad, yalla bashir. (Tell them.)" The young boy steps up and supplies the Knothole force with what he know.

"We saw the weapon shipment was loaded on a truck at an airfield. The convoy that transport the shipment departed just moment ago, they're moving those shipments to the tactical artillery division. Here i have a map of their route." Ahmad gave Elias a map of the route that the convoy is using. "Thanks, we'll take care of it from here. What about you two?" Elias asked his allies, "Ahmad and i will return to our tribe for the assault on the airfield, we need to take it to cut Mahmood's supply line to his forces in this region. Maybe you could help us and you might find what you're looking for." Ahmad and his father then ran back to their tribe for an assault on Mahmood's airfield. Elias and his team board their DPVs and headed off to the road where the convoy that they're hunting will pass by, at a narrow section with bushes and palm trees to hide. Leeta and Lyco stashed the DPVs inside the bushes, while then Elias and Silver sets up their directional, radio control M18 A1 Claymore mines. Once the mine were set, Elias duck behind a rock ready to ambush the convoy as it pass by, Leeta and Lyco hide behind a bush poking out the barrel of their guns at the road, Larry climbs up a palm tree to provide overwatch, Shard and Silver hides on both sides of the road ready to ambush the convoy.

"Contact, enemy trucks 500 meters northeast." Larry called out targets, to his team, through the scope of his M110 Sniper rifle, he saw a technical truck with a mounted Dhsk machine gun on the back, behind it were three Ural trucks, one has an open back filled with troops, the second Ural truck has a metallic cargo area, carrying weapons and ammo, the third and final truck has canvas covered its cargo compartment obviously carrying precious cargo. "Team, do not fire until we detonate the mine." Elias reminded everyone on the moment for them to sprung the ambush. The technical truck ran into the range of the two Claymore mines, thus Silver detonated the two landmines in front of the vehicle, destroying it immediately. Following up the detonation of the landmines was the team's overwhelming firepower, the troops that were protecting the convoy was caught off guard, their defensive positions were soon overrun and the rest of them were dead. With the resistance of the convoy is stop, the team methodically move up to the final Ural truck, they spread out to form a defensive perimeter while Elias hop into the cargo area of the truck to search the vehicle. Elias found a large silver crate with red markings on it that says "DANGER HIGH EXPLOSIVE. HANDLE WITH CARE" Elias unlock the three locks on the side of the crate and slid it open, inside was a warhead, a high explosive warhead for SCUD-D missiles.

"Nicole, you're seeing this?" Elias asked his command and control operator. "Roger that King. It's a good thing that we caught them red handed, place a shaped demo charge on it to destroy the warhead permanently." Nicole then gave Elias notes and careful instructions on how to plant a demo charge, first Elias planted his demolition charge on the warhead, then he extended a cord from the charge to a safe distance, then he cut the cord and connect one end of the cord into his detonator, once all of his teammates were clear of the blast area, Elias detonated the explosives and destroy the warhead with a "KaBoom!" the trucks were burning wrecks on the sandy road, smoldering and exploding secondary explosions. "That takes care of it. Now we need to split up, Ace you take Joker and Jack and support the local with the airfield assault. I'll take the Queens and hit the radio antenna nearby to cut their communication." The Knothole force then splits up for the final phase of the plan, Silver jumps into the driver seat of his dune buggy, Shard sitting next to Silver manning the Mk19 Grenade Launcher, Larry on the back manning the M2 Browning 50 cal machine gun.

Silver drove through the plain to the area near the airfield, in front of him now were dusts kicked up by mortar shells fired by both sides, around him were Mahmood's men driving technical trucks armed with mounted HMG and infantry running on foot trying to stop him. "Jack, Joker, keep them off of me! I'll drive us straight to the airfield!" Silver then put the pedal to the metal, he accelerated the speed of his vehicle and recklessly drove through the dusty terrains while Shard and Larry Lynx fires on the enemies that are shooting at them. The three of them soon arrived at the front gate of the airfield where hundreds of fighters from Massud's tribe were storming the airfield, they were pinned down by the defenses of the airfield. First there was a stone wall that Mahmood's troops used to duck behind and fire back at Massud's local fighters, behind it were two towers with machine guns to stop any attackers dead in its track. "Jack, concentrate fire on that technical!" Silver shouted out the Shard, who then turns his MK19 grenade launcher to a technical pickup truck with an SPG9 self propel anti tank gun. Shard's volume of fire soon the pickup truck out of commission. But soon around them were mortar fires raining from the sky, "Ace, this is King. We got enemy mortars set up on the Southeast end of the airfield. Take them out will help locals a lot. Go for it!" Silver reversed his vehicle back from the front gate, then drove to a half bombed out structure where the mortar are suspected to be.

There he take his SOLFTLAM laser designator device and aim at the machine towers of the airfield, "Nicole, we got enemy machine guns dug in and are hunkering down on the local fighters. Request CAS strike on target at grid 09 X-Ray 1 Yankee 4."; "Affirmative Ace, AGM 114 Hellfire missile on the way." Nicole's remote control UAV soon fired a Hellfire missile down to the guard towers, the explosion the missile was so massive, that both of the towers were obliterated with one shot. But from the dust and smoke of ruins of the towers, came a BTR 70 ZHALO rolling out to repel the local resistance fighters. "Shit! Nicole we got enemy armor request another CAS strike now!"; "Affirmative Ace, lazed the target for me!" Silver then aimed the laser of his SOFTLAM at the BTR 70 ZHALO, he concentrate his laser on it and a Hellfire missile was directed on target, destroying the tank destroyer vehicle right away. "Armor disabled, the local can handle the assault. But we need to get to the mortar fast!" Silver led his team through the ruin building and slowly clear out enemy infantries hiding inside the ruins. It was a painful task that required a methodical approach, rushing around corners would be suicide, they have to stick behind cover, peaked out and take a quick headshot at their enemies or else they'll be the one need burying.

"First mortar located! Take it out!" Silver shouted to his teammates, Shard and Larry then rise up from behind the stone wall and gunned down the mortar crew, the troops that were protecting it were caught off guard and soon fell victims to the barrels of Silver and his teammates's guns. "First mortar is down, moving on to the next!" Silver and his teammate went up to the second floor of the ruin to find the other mortars, they found three more mortars hiding behind the door to the airplane grave yard. They engage and quickly disabled the mortars and its crews by shooting at the ammo crates, the explosions of 105mm shells inside the ammo crates killed all the remaining survivors. "Three more mortar down, one to go." Silver led his team through the airplane bone yard and eliminated the last mortar position, on the way to a safe building to think their next move, they were ambushed by snipers hiding inside the airplane wrecks. But the snipers couldn't make a single hit on Silver and his team, Silver used his telekinesis power to catch the bullet in mid air and from there, he can call out targets for Larry shoot down. One by one, the snipers were dead, thus opening a clear route for Silver and his team to head into a safe hanger to plan their next move.

"King, we got the mortars. What now?" silver asked Elias on coms, "Ace this is King, we got the radio antenna. But you need to get to the control tower fast to set up an OP there. The bad guys are sending armor response force to the airfield."; "WILCO, we're moving as fast as we can. Come on guys! We need to get to that control tower! Go!" Shard then take point for Silver and Larry, they fought their way through the buildings near the control tower until they finally come to the front door of the ATC building, Shard and Larry stacked up on both sides of the door whilst Silver was watching their backs. Shard planted a sheet explosive charge on the door with the word "Knock knock" written on it, he then detonated the explosive charge, with the door is down, Larry threw in a flashbang and stunned the occupants inside, the three of them then storms inside the building, gunning down any and all resistances. They moved to the end of the hallway and found a pilot, he was tied to a chair and beaten badly with blood spills on his uniform. "Don't worry man, we're gonna get ya out." Larry cut the pilot loose, "Merci mes ami, i am Pierre D'coolette. Pilot of the Royal Acorn 25th Special Operation Wing. You must find a way to stop those response force at once! Zey won't be stop with some land mines awound here! I have a MI 24 V Hind in the hanger, i'll get ze bird airborne to fight back ze response force. But i'll need resupplies if this is a prolonged battle." Pierre than ran to the hangers that are now under the control of the resistance fighters.

Silver knocked down another door to move up the control tower but was ambush by a single melee fighter holding a knife in his hand. Silver grab the fighter's hand and kick him down to the ground, the hedgehog pulls his tomahawk out and stab it on the head of the fighter like slashing a pumpkin. Silver and his friends move up to the control tower where they set up a SOFTLAM on tripod, Silver saw a company size infantry force at a village near the airfield, behind the village were two narrow passes that armor response force was using to pass through. Silver guided in the type of air support, Shard lased the target, the massive amount of air sorties and bombing payloads that were drop on the tanks of Mahmood's forces soon forced them to retreat from the airfield to a nearby army base. While Silver and his team were celebrating their success at the airfield, Elias and his team was watching the enemy's retreating force gathered at the army base, Elias lased the target and call in one final CAS strike, "Warlord, this is Mako Alpha actual. Requesting a JDAM strike on lased target at grid 098 November 5 Yankee 6."; "Confirmed Mako Alpha, we're going hot. Stand by, ETA 20 seconds." After 20 seconds of waiting, a massive explosion erupted at the army base, it was the JDAM strike that destroy all remaining enemy forces. Tanks were burning wrecks, troops were scattered everywhere, most of them lost their body parts, buildings were smoldering ruins.

Later that day, the Knothole Force was searching for important documents of the flight that provided the weapon shipment that they stopped today. They soon found a manifest with the aircraft and cargo they were looking for, an Antonov 34B jumbo jet that was carrying parts and warheads for ballistic missiles. But so far they have found nothing that can pointed out that those missiles were biological or chemical to cause causalities on a wide scale.


	5. Chapter 5: WMD

Chapter 5: WMDs

Al Alamat, Desert war zone, day 2, 3:30 AM

Grid: 089348576180

Weather: Clear, weather forecast predicts low clouds will cover up the moon

Situation: Intel recovered from the airfield earlier today has led Knothole Force to hunt down the SCUD missiles of Heidar Mahmood's tactical ballistic artillery force.

Fashion Report from Edna: This year black is the new black, we decided to revive the 80s style of special operation force. With black suits and rucksacks strapped to the suits make the wearers stealthier, sleeker and better suited for night infiltration and urban warfare. You'll look fabulous darling!

After the daring attack on the airfield earlier in the morning, Heidar Mahmood realized that the coalition forces will sooner or later get to him. And when they do, his operations and preparations for a mass terrorist attack on New Mobotropolis would be exposed, and his stand with the Consortium will be over. "Sir, the rebels are preparing to launch an attack on one of our motor pool! What do you advise?" General Al Kamir asked the advice of his superior. "Kamir, would you simply let yourself be humiliated by a bunch mountain dwellers carrying world war II weapons? Launch the SCUD missiles on their settlements and commit our armors on the offensive against the coalition now!" Mahmood shouted his orders to general Kamir, who heeded them without questions. "Yes sir!" Kamir quickly race off to his command and control bunker underneath the palace and relay the orders to the SCUD-D tactical artillery division stationed near the airfield that rebel is controlling. Soon, the SCUD-D launchers that are stationed in the square of villages still populated by civilians, forced to stay behind as meat shields, fires their deadly payloads of ballistic missiles. The missiles travels at shocking speed, the sound of its engines sends a clear message of death toward its targets, the first missile hit a village filled civilians, the explosions of the High Explosives warhead causes massive chaos and casaulties, the innocent victims were scrambling for shelters, the dead were lying on the ground with no one come to pick their lifeless bodies up.

About 700 meters outside of the launch site, a DPV piloted by a white hedgehog wearring black camouflage suits recorded the firing of the missile. "King, this is Ace, we got the first launch located. But looks like Mahmood isn't dumb, he position his launcher in a village square with local population still inside. What should we do?" Silver asked Elias, the squirrel soon answer Silver's question with precise instructions on their plan. "Ace, get your team to neutralize that launcher with surgical precision. C2 will provide us with intels on further launches. Good luck. The Queens and i'll handle the AA defences around the AO." With the plan has been heard of, Silver and his two teammates prepare for stealthy infiltration into the village and destroy the SCUD launcher before it could launch another strike. "Joker, bring up the M107." Larry then pull out a M107 Barret sniper rifle from the bag of the vehicle, the short male lynx sets up the bipods of his weapon and aim down the FLIR scope of his silenced sniper rifle. Shard's left hand switch out a specialized pair of binoculars, the metallic hedgehog put the binoculars on his optics and observe the guards that are patroling the outside walls of the village. "Ok, lil bud, first target 500 meters, wind 7 knots. One geezer by the fireplace." Larry memorized the information sent to him by Shard, Larry carefully adjusted the redicules on his scope, when the time is right, he pulls the trigger and send a large 50 cal. bullet flying straight toward the head of his target. Upon impact, the bullet shattered the head into hundreds of pieces while the body drop to the ground, headless.

"Second target on the guard tower to your left. He's alone, send it." Larry zoom out the scope of his rifle and zoom back in a lone figure on a guard tower, he fires a carefully placed bullet on the target and taking away the life of the guard with one bullet. "Hold up, we got another one walking up the tower. Take him quick!" Larry immediately pull the trigger again and let the bullet flies straight through the wooden fences of the tower and pierce through the second guard's body. Tearring it to pieces in less than a second. "No chicken left in that bone. We're clear of the outside peritmeter Ace. Let's go." Shard and Larry quickly packed up their sniping gears and hop back on the dune buggy and drive closer to the village, they stash their vehicle inside a dark side of the village's outer area. They armed their suppressed weapons and switch on their night vision goggles, "Alright, let's do this. Remember we can't have any collateral damages. Get up close to the launcher and plant the C4 charge." Silver reminded his teammates of their attack plan, "Wilco." Shard replied to Silver. They split up into two teams, Shard and Larry clear went through the small alley ways of the village, stealthily taking down guards from behind, taking headshots and gently lowered the body to the ground so as to avoid making noises that will attracts more guards.

Shard and Larry moves through an empty hut, from the window Shard saw one guard standing on a tower and another on the balcony to the right overlooking the court yard below. "No way getting pass these guys quietly. Line up shots and sync it. On your go" Shard and Larry line up their bullet patterns on the two guards over looking the court yard, they count down from 3 to 1 and pull the triggers of their M4s and drop the two enemy fighters instantly. "Clear let's move." Shard and Larry exit the hut through the window and and ran to the hut in front of them, they stacked up on bothsides of the door, inside there were voices of two officers talking to each other. Assuming that there are two high value targets inside, they decided to capture the two and extract information from them. "How do you like this? Kick or tomahawk?" Shard asked his lynx partner. Larry gave Shard the signal to go for the tomahawk, and so Shard's left hand switch out a tomahawk and slice down the door's knob effortlessly. Shard then kick the door in, caught the two officers off guard, Larry toss in a stun grenade, stunning the two HVTs giving them enough time to stormed the hut and grab the two HVTs.

"Ace be advised, we just bag two HVTs at our location. Looks like they got map and intel of other missile launchers. You need to see this quick."; "Copy that, i'm coming to you. Keep them tied up." Silver quickly sneaked into the hut where Shard and Larry were waiting, he found the two officers's maps and documents, on the maps were three X marks on three villages, with Arabic writing that once translated into the location of the SCUD launchers. "Looks like they got three launchers ready to strike. If we rigged their radios, we'll know what they're upto. Give me a minute." Silver then bring up his PDA and access into Mahmood's military communication frequency. He soon uncovers that through a radio chatter, the enemies were going to load bio-chemical agents into their missiles and fire it into the coalition's positions and civilian settlements. "we need to move and fast. They're gonna give the coalition and civies a real silent and sorrowful night." Shard and Larry then knock their prisoners out cold and hid them inside a closet.

They move out of the hut and fought their way into the village square for their SCUD hunt, they soon found the SCUD launcher was still reloading its missile and warhead. Silver and his teammates slowly spread out around the launcher to cover a full killzone, the troops that were guarding the launcher was unaware that they are being watched, suddenly the sounds of suppressed weapons firing sound across the village's square, the guards were totally caught with their pants down, they rushed to cover and return fire in panic, but they were soon overrunned by Silver the hedgehog's AFO team. "Clear! Set the charge on the launcher then get clear for detonation." Shard quickly dashed to the SCUD launcher and opens the control panel on the side of the large mobile armored missile launcher. He then carefully planted a satchel charge on the main board of the control panel and signals his partners to stay clear of the blast radius, "Fire in the hole!" Shard hit the red button on the remote control and the explosion caused by the satchel charge destroyed the missile launcher, leaving it a smoldering wreck, burning its flames on spilled fuel and inflamable concoctions.

"Great job with the first launcher. Ace check the missile container, we need to know whether or not Mahmood's men were using bio or chemical agents on the local populace."; "Roger that, we'll check the containers." Silver gently opens the container of the missiles's various warheads, he took his portable radiation detector and hovers it above the empty container's metallic silver space. The detector's meter began to rise up from 20 to 90 CC, which means that the warhead was obviously toxic chemical weapon of the highest level. "C2 we got some massive reading here. Looks like chemical warhead, couldn't tell what kind but sure as hell."; "Affirmative Valkyrie, get to the other launch sites ASAP, we need a sample of that warhead still intact if we're to find out what kind chemical weapon is it." Nicole then uploads instruction and careful notes of how to identified a bio-chemical warhead and the known types of agents that the warheads might use. Silver and his team ran out of the village to their DPV and drove away further through the barren desert for their SCUD hunt. Along the way, they managed to evade several roaming patrols that were all too ready to blow the heads of intruders into pieces. Silver's AFO team managed to take out the second launcher and row on to the third one, but the final one they need to take out the launcher's security details and the crew before the missile can be fired.

Silver drove their DPV to the final village where the last launcher was hiding, it was well fortified village, with sandbags, bunkers, machine gun nest, anti tank didges,, treches for infantry, ZU 23 anti aircraft guns placed on the rooftops of buildings preventing any low flying aircraft of the coalition can get close enough to drop a Paveway bomb. Silver and his AFO team carefully sneaks around the village's defences via a dark side of the village with high grasses to hide from sentries. They managed to get inside the village but finding the launcher was difficult for them, for guards were too many and the narrow alley ways of the small and tight houses placements. The three of them have no choice but to call upon supports from outside their battle space. "C2, we need immediate CAS, is there anything you can provide us with?" Shard asked Nicole on his communication frequency, the answer that came to him along with his friend's ears was a blessing, "Affirmative, we have an AC130 Spooky Gunship circling above, callsign Warhammer. Patching through to your comm now over."; "Valkyrie one this is Warhammer, we got visual on you, looks like you need a little help. How about i'll pop some targets at the front door and draw some of them off for you over?" the crew chief asked Silver; "Affirmative Warhammer. Do whatever you can out." The crew chief on board the AC130 then coordinates his crew to target the the defences at the main entrance into the village, they fired their 25mm six barrels Gatling gun, the 40mm chain gun and finally the 105mm Howitzer.

The rain of shells on the defences at the front gate caught the unsuspecting sentries off guard, they decided to draw their forces to the front gate, the precision attacks were so good that the majority of the village defenders opted to leave the battle site, before their eyes were burning car wrecks, chared corpses and bombed out bunkers. The survivors ran into the remaining trucks and drive as far away from the battlefield as possible. Silver and his team took the opportunity and ran to the launcher, they quickly dispatched the remaining fanatical defenders of the launcher along with its crew. "Jack, get the warhead off of the missile, we need to check it first." Shard quickly disassemble the missile and took the warhead carefully, he placed it on the ground and let Silver check its radiation levels, the radiation detector shows that the warhead was infact a radioactive warhead, inside was container with a dangerous marking on it a yellow background with dark radiation ensigna on it. "C2, Godfather, you're getting this?" Silver asked while photographing the container, "Affirmative Valkyrie, take a sample and destroy the launcher an evac chopper is inbound with thermite plasma for safety disposal. Out." Heeding the order of Harvey Who, Shard then gently took a small sip of the chemical liquid inside the warhead, then placed it inside his specialized compact container. Then they dig up a hole on the ground and gently burried the container inside it, Shard and Larry then proceeds to destroy the launcher itself. They detonated the C4 explosive charge and turn the SCUD launcher inside ashes.

A blackhawk helicopter flew in to the village to pick up the team, inside it was a bag fully loaded with Thermite Plasma explosives to safely dispose of bio-chemical weapons, Silver and Larry attached the explosive on to the bio-chemical weapon container that they burried in the ground, and detonated the charges. The flame that burns on the container soon destroy the chemical compound into harmless substances. "Godfather, target is destroy. We're out of here." Silver and his AFO team boarded the blackhawk and flew far away from the combat site. For them, the bio-chemical weapon that they destroy today could be testing samples of a much more nightmarrish scheme, the day of the "Acorn's Consumption" was drawing near, they need to know what target will the Consortium strike and how will the terrorists execute their plan.


	6. Chapter 6: Gothic Serpent

Chapter 6: Gothic Serpent

Al Alamat, Marawat, Downtown area.

Grid: 093451978634

Day 4, 10:15 AM

Weather: Clear, sunny

Situation: Coalition of Mobian Aid has pushed their way into Marawat to overthrow Heidar Mahmood. Knothole Force has been deployed to search the Special Weapon Research Bureau HQ to find intel about the WMDs research project and possible weapon deployment of Biological agents against Mobotropolis.

A clear and bright day in Marawat, the streets were desserted, the civilians were cowering in their homes, tanks and military vehicles were roaming the streets looking for a firefight, the remaining troops loyal to Mahmood decided to commit themselves to static defense, a duel to death with their enemies. They dug trenches on the outskirts, sandbags and road blocks on roads and checkpoints, anti tank weapons like ATGMs, were positioned on rooftops or inside buildings, some were place inside sandbag bunkers. Anti aircraft artilleries were placed on rooftops and at open grounds, supported my mortars and artillery. From the outside, Marawat looks like an impressive fortress with any attemps to break in or out of the city would cause heavy casualties and collateral damages. But this impressive figure was unable to hide deep seated problems inside Mahmood's army, soldiers were simply conscripts with poor morales, their officers were arrogants and ruthless to cowards and deserters, their weaponry have been severely depleted in their previous engagements, their most powerful weapon, the SCUD launchers have been destroyed. Their armored and mechanized forces are barely functional, the air power that they once enjoy over rebel forces now have been reduced to a few fighter bombers, and less than 10 combat ready helicopters.

While the coalition main force stop just outside the city, preparing to thrust deep into the streets of Marawat like a hot knife through butter, a small Tier 1 Special Operation team consists of 6 Mobians slipped into the city unnoticed. Led by dethroned king Elias Acorn the squirrel, they slipped through the many alleyways and streets of the city, avoiding patrols until they've come to a market square. "Team, you need to get into the Headquarter building of the Special Weapon Research Bureau and find the intel about the bio or chemical weapon that the terrorist might use for their "Acorn's Consumption" attack. Use extreme caution when approach the building, we have no idea what our enemies are capable of." Nicole's clear and precise instructions, Elias then signals his team to crouch down and going into the market square, using the shop's and food stalls as covers hiding from enemy's sentries. "One guy by the mounted gun. I see three more walking around the ZSU." Larry quickly tags the enemy troops that he sees on his teammates's HUDs, thus letting them know that there are nearby enemies patroling the market square and an anti aircraft gun, a ZSU Shilka, a combined radar guided anti aircraft artillery unit. With 4 50 cal. canons mounted on it, the Shilka can easily rip a low flying helicopter or civilian aircraft into pieces.

"Take out the ZSU, we may open up an air corridor for the coalition's flyboys to get through and pound some targets." Elias gave the go code for his teammates to open fire on the sentries, the team lines up their shots on the sentries around the market square, then they performed a synchorized shot, killing four targets simultaneously without alerting the ZSU to their present. Silver and Shard then silently get behind the anti aircraft vehicle and planted a C4 explosive charge on it. "Stand clear of the blast." Shard and Silver duck into a building to hide from the blast, in 5 seconds, the C4 charge exploded, reducing the anit air vehicle into smoldering wreck. "Form up on me and get ready to breach the building, the coalition's main attack is about to begin." Elias and his team of Spec Ops quickly sprinted to the HQ building, they stacked up on the main entrance, Leeta and Lyco watched out for any body that might come by, whilst Shard was using a crowbar to pry open the door. The black robotic hedgehog finally opens the front door of the HQ building, letting his teammates and himself inside, they spread out and take cover behind the pillars of the main hall. Elias and Silver watch out for enemies that might come down from the stairs while then the others look up to watched out for ambushes. "Keep your eyes peel." Elias reminded his teammates, but from the floor above them, Mahmood's troops armed with assault rifles, LMGs and grenade launchers rise up from behind the balconies and ambush them.

"Get down!" Silver shove Shard and Larry down to ground and cover them with his back, he fires his HK416 on Mahmood's troops, Elias and the wolfpack twins quickly turned their attention to above and lay down suppressive fire on Mahmood's troops hiding upstairs. "Return fire and head for those stairs!" Elias quickly threw a smoke grenade on the floor, the smoke from the grenade builds up, creating a mist on the ground floor while then Elias's teammates regroup on him at the stairs lead to the second floor. "Alright, we need to clear that second floor then move to east wing of the building. The intel must be there. Go!" Knothole Force quickly split up into two three man teams, they sweep upstairs, clearring out the ambush site that Mahmood's troops used to try to kill them. "Clear!"; "Clear!" The voice of Silver and Leeta sounded on bothsides of the balcony. The two teams then regroup at the East wing hallway, they swiftly cleared through each room on the east wing until they ran into the archive chamber, where important files and docciers about researchs and important characters are stored. They ransacked the whole room, looking for the files about the bio-chemical agents that they found in their previous mission in the desert.

But all the files and covers gave nothing, until Larry found a brown cover with a code number on it "0978-Dr Throrn". "I found something! Look at this! It's a match! This Dr Thorn guy was developing bio-chemical weapons for the Consortium for their "Acorn's consumption" attack."; "Godfather this is King, we found the intel, say again, we found the intel. Heading for extraction point now." Elias quickly signalled his team to pack up and move out of the HQ building. "Affirmative Mako, be advised, the coalition main attack has begun, they're rolling into the city with everything they got, got to extraction point Liquid immediately. It's at a local mosque." Harvey Who then marked the location of extraction point on the GPS device of Knothole Force, a local Mosque with little AA defenses, a blackhawk helicopter can fly in and out with the team onboard no problem.

Elias and his team exited the building and move to the local mosque as fast as they can. On the way, they avoided Mahmood's troops rushing up to the frontline to stave off the invasion force. Elias led his team to the extraction point at a local mosque with a beautiful front yard, a fountain and a garden to decorate the beauty of the glorious structure. "Alright, mes amis. Gunfighter is now on station for your extraction." Pierre D'coolette orbits his Blackhawk helicopter around the mosque, waiting for his teammate to come and board his helicopter. But little did he know, two figures wearring steel helmets with desert camouflage, they were wearring Desert BDU uniforms. On the shoulder of one of the figure, was an Milan F2 laser guided ATGM missile launcher, he aimed the laser of the missile at the tail rotor of the blackhawk, when a clear shot was show for him, he press the red button on the launcher. The Milan missile exited its launcher and flew straight toward the blackhawk's tail rotor, destroying the tail rotor and leaving Pierre spinning out of control and crash into the ground somewhere far away from the extraction point. "Mayday! Mayday! This is Gunfighter 1-1 we're going down on sector Bravo Tango 9-0. Mayday! Mayday!" The radio message was cut short by static noises and the sound of a crash.

"King, we got a bird down. Hold at your present location while i sent new extraction unit." Luckily for both Harvey Who and Elias, a coalition LAV 25 was present in their sector and was heading straight toward them for extraction. "I'm in the sector Godfather! I can reach Mako team."; "Then do it soldier! Put the pedal on the metal!" Elias quickly noticed that the attackers that were advancing on his team's position weren't Mahmood's troops. They wore body armors and Kevlar helmets with desert camouflage, their weapons were a lot more advanced and up to date compared to Mahmood's conscript's weapons. They brought AK 105, M240 LMGs, M16A4 Grenade Launcher, SVD Dragunov Sniper rifles, RPG 25 rocket launchers, supported by an BMP 2 IFV, "These fighters, they aren't Mahmood's men. I believe they are mercenaries. Probably from the Consortium's top brass." Elias relayed the information back to Nicole and Harvey who were watching the live video link from the team's helmet cams. Their opponents were obviously Special Operation force. Knothole Force quickly duck behind concrete covers, they returned fire at the infantries, trying to keep their enemies from overrunning their position. But under increasingly relentless assaults, they were in desperate need for extraction.

Just when all hope of getting out of the combat zone were dead, the LAV 25 has arrived, destroying the BMP 2 with its TOW Missile Launcher and layind down suppressive fire with its 25mm autocanon. "Go go go! Commander move!" The crew chief openned the doors on the back and Knothole Force quickly boarded the eight wheels vehicle and drove away. But on the streets of Marawat, they were being fired upon by Consortium's Special Force soldiers armed with all kinds of weapons, on the sky, they were being chased down by a MI 28N Havoc Gunship. The attack helicopter fired its deadly payloads of 30mm turret, rockets and Ataka 4 ATGM missiles at the LAV 25. But so far none of its shots have hit the vehicle. "Elias i need you to move to the crash site of Gunfighter. It's bad enough that we have a bird down in the AO. But i want you to know this we will not leave our men behind!" Harvey Who directed the APC to move through the streets of the city, avoiding enemy's fires and try to reach the blackhawk's crash site as fast as it can.

While Knothole Force was racing to the crash site, Pierre D'coolette was struggling to defend himself, he was trap inside the cockpit of the Black Hawk. Surrounded by enemies from all sides. His co pilot and the two gunners were dead, his only weapon was an HK MP5N Submachine gun. "This is Gunfighter 1-1, i'm pinned down at the crash site. My leg is broken, my crew are all dead. I'm surrounded on all side. Need immediate extrac..." Before Pierre could hear a respond on his intercomm, bullets began to whispered by, flashes of bullets ricochet off of his helicopter's hulls. "Goddamn it!" Pierre quickly grab his SMG, he took aim with it and began to mow down lone attackers. His magazines began to twind away, his three magazines were expended, a sniper fired a lucky shot at his shoulder, crippling his right arm. Pierre could only moan in agonizing pains, finally, Mahmood's men have captured him and carted off the Black Hawk wreck away from the city.

While Mahmood's men celebrate their small victory, the LAV 25 that carries Knothole Force was having difficulty navigating through the maze like streets of Marawat, around them, Mahmood's men were shooting at them with everything they got. The LAV came to an intersection with a large public propaganda poster of Mahmood, where suddenly from behind the concrete blocks in front of the poster, an RPG gunner stick his head up, he took aim with the RPG25 and fired a lucky shot at the hull of the LAV, the blast and shock of the rocket quickly took its toll on the LAV, it makes a hard turn and crash into a pillar of a nearby building. Inside the LAV, the passenger section was filled with shoutings of curses and coughing sounds. "Everybody check in! Ace? Queens? Jack? Joker?" Elias's teammates responded to him letting him know that they are all safe and sound. "We're good! The crew are all dead. Shit we got more of them closing in fast!" Larry screamed out as he saw a mixture of local militias and Consortium's trained terrorist elites began to move in around them, the insurgents fired their weapons at the team, caused the team to keep their heads down, knowing that the longer they let themselves being hit, the more likely they'll be prisoners of war. "Jack, see if you can hotwire the fire control computer and lay down some suppressive fire. Queens, Ace, Joker on me. We'll keep these punks off our backs! Go!" the five Mobians in Crye Multicamo uniforms jumped out of the LAV 25's back doors and take cover behind the pillars and cars around the armored vehicle, while then inside the LAV, Shard the Metal Sonic was trying his best to hotwire the turret of the APC to fire on the enemy.

"Jack! Give me a SitRep!" Elias shouted to Shard while shooting his M4A4 carbine, "Just a little bit further. And we're back in business." Shard finally gained control of the turret and swing it 180 degrees, he aimed at the various infantries that were trying to get close to his comrades and open fire with the 25mm auto canon. "Shit! They got a ZBD 09!" Silver quickly lased the amphibious IFV on Shard's target system, "Target locked! Missile away!" Shard hit a red button on the control panel and a TOW missile flies out of its tube heading straight toward the ZBD09, guided in by a wired TV screen, Shard guided the missile to hit the ZBD09 at its weakest spot, the top armor of the vehicle. The enemy's APC was quickly reduced to a smoking wreck, while the enemy fighters fought on. The militias were outgunned by the APC, but they still have one last resort, two RPG gunners ran to the rooftop of a building facing directly at the LAV 25. "RPGs on the roof!" Silver shouted out as the first rocket proprelle grenade munition flew down to the streets, and exploded at a car near the LAV 25. "Goddamn it! Joker, we need some of your jinxes right now!" Elias called out for Larry Lynx, whose ultimate paranormal power began to kick in to effect. One of the RPG gunner's munition suddenly exploded and killing them both instantly, such unexpected events can only be triggered by Larry Lynx mind bending superpower.

The remaining OPFOR fighters realized that they will surely be defeated and blast away, they decided to throw a smoke grenade, they waited for the smoke to build and then ran away like cowards. "I think we're clear for now. We need to move! Gunfighter still need our help." Elias and his team then take this opportunity and move to the crashsite marked on their GPS. Moving 700m North of their current position on foot, they finally came to the small, sandy, shanty town area north of the city. Where the site of a skirmish has taken place hours earlier, in the court yard where the blackhwak helicopter crashed, on the ground were 9mm rounds, used magazines of a submachine gun, on walls of nearby buildings were stained with bloods, dead bodies of Mahmood's fighters strewn all around the court yard. But the Black Hawk wreckage that they have to scuttle wasn't there, but most of all Pierre D'coolette is no where to be found. The French coyote was no where to be found. "Godfather this is Mako lead. We're at the designated location of the crash site. But Gunfighter's wreckage isn't found. Say again, the black hawk wreck and Pierre isn't here. Over."; "We hear you Mako lead. Be advised we're sending you live feed from surveilance drone, stand by out." Nicole then uploaded a video record of an MQ 9 Predator drone showing the struggle of Pierre D'coolette and his eventual capture and the black hawk's wreck got carted off to the northern outskirt of Marawat.

"Godfather, from here to the outskirt of town is pretty far, we could use a ride over."; "Affirmative Mako lead, be advised we got a secondary black hawk on your location now. It'll take you to the outskirt of town then you'll have to work your way to the helo wreck and scuttle it and extract the pilot out on your own." A black hawk helicopter immediately landed down at the court yard and pick up Elias and his teammates then fly away out of the city to the highway headed north out of the city, before their eyes, was a site of awesome destruction. Cars and military vehicles carcasses strewn on all sides of the highway, they were parts of convoys trying to either reinforced the city with fresh troops or escaping the warzone, they were stop and destroy by Coalition airstrikes, what's left of the convoys are now blacken wrecks and charcoal burned corpses. The highway once known as Highway 91 now known as "Highway of death". "Oh god, look at this shit. Geez, so many bodies." Leeta was terrified when she look at sight of warfare at its worst, although she have seen battle before, but this is the most shocking experience she has in her entire life.

"Keep it together, we still have a friend in need." Elias tried keep her calm, assured her that there is nothing on this highway to be worry about. The six of them walk on forward, through the carnage inflicted by modern airpower. Around them were corpses of dead soldiers like them, either burned by napalms or blew apart by other high tech munitions employ by aircrafts. After two hours of walking, they found a small town on the outer edge of Marawat, the first building that came into their sights was a gas station for people who went from city to city. They crouched down and stick to car wrecks as cover, they stealthily come up close to the gas station, "Conctact, enemy riflemen, 50 meters. In front of us." Larry called out targets on his whisper microphone. His teammates acknowledged his information and prepare for a stealth assault, they slowly use the shadow and dark places to hide and keep an eye on their enemies with their night vision goggles. They came up behind the lone patrols and slit their throats, break their necks, finally, they found the wreck of the black hawk helicopter inside a large warehouse, Shard then came up to the hull of the black hawk helicopter and planted a C4 explosive charge. "Charge's set. We'll detonate when we're extract." Shard set the detonation of the C4 to his control. The team moves on to the a small primary school of the town.

There, they heard moaning and yelling sounds and some French curses. It was Pierre D'coolette's voice, he was being tortured by Consortium's specialists. Wasting no time at all Knothole Force infiltrated the school and swiftly take out all resistance nearby, then they stacked up by the door of the where Pierre is being tortured. "Tell me your orders bitch! If you don't tell me what i want to know my friend is going to play a little game on you!" The interrogator threaten Pierre, but the coyote has no fear in his heart, he spits back on the interrogator's face, "Do your worst. I still won't talk!" The second interrogator then stick two electric shocker on Pierre's nipples, sending high voltages electricity surging through the body of the coyote. "Execute now!" With Elias's words spoken, Silver, Larry and Shard blast down the door and lob a flashbang inside the room and storm it, they gunned down the two interrogators and untied Pierre from the chair that he was restrained to. "It's okay buddy, we're here to get you out." Silver cut Pierre loose and gently help him stand up and gave him a Five SeveN pistol, "Don't worry (Cough) just in good time."

But before they can be extracted, an explosion erupted in front of the building, creating a large hole on wall. "Get to cover now!" Knothole force quickly duck behind covers of the building and return fire to Consortium trained terrorist fighters, the terrorist numbered around 30 to 40 of them were on the ground, inside nearby buildings and on the rooftops of the surrounded structures suppressed Knothole Force's position. "Jack, hit the detonator now!" Shard quickly activated the C4 charge inside the warehouse, the ensuring explosion quickly killed off some of the attackers, but that was not enough, the ones that being sieged saw in front of their eyes a OT64 SKOT 2AM armored personel carrier rolled into the middle of town, its KPVT auto canon and the 7.62mm mounted machine gun pinned down the squad. Surrounded and outnumbered 10 to 1, Elias asked for one last desperate measure, called in air support.

Shard quickly turns his communication frequency to a flight of two F15 Eagles that were on station nearby. "Warlord, warlord this is Mako 3, on the north side of Marawat at grid 09 X-Ray 2 Yankee 3. We're taking heavy enemy fire, request immediate CAS strike now!"; "Affirmative Mako 3, we're inbound hot with one JDAM and 4 Maverick missiles. Paint the target, over."; "Solid copy on that Warlord Actual, target is painted with laser, you're clear hot. Out. Heads down! CAS strike incoming! Danger close!" Shard then bravely use the laser designator on his left hand pointed on the OT64 armored vehicle while everybody keep their heads down and provide cover fire.

The F15s soon fly over the town and unleash its massive payloads, the JDAM bomb hit the building with the most enemy occupants, the Maverick missile hit and destroy the APC, the massive explosions caused by the two weapons killed most of the terrorists, the remaining fighters were too battered to do any damage, they decided to melt away from the battle site. "Godfather, we're clear extract. Out."; "Copy that Mako, your ride is here, it's time for us to go home." Harvey Who then dispatched the black hawk over the town and picked up his Tier 1 Operatives and Pierre D'coolette and fly away from Marawat at night, while then on streets around the presidential palace, Coalition forces has successfully topple Heidar Mahmood from his seat of power and put him on trial for war crimes. But for Knothole Force, their war on terror has only begun. They'll be more foes to defeat, battlefields to conquer, and challenges to overcome.


	7. Chapter 7: Hot Pursuit

Chapter 7: Hot Pursuit

Day 5, 9:25

New Mobotropolis, Port Elias

Weather: Rainy

Situation: Knothole Force's operator Ace was assigned by Harvey Who for a solo snatch and grab mission on a MLA suspect believed to be smuggling Dr Thorn's men and weapons into New Mobotropolis for the upcoming terrorist attack.

At port Elias on the Eastern side of New Mobotropolis, container shippings have came and went for almost a week, all of them were crew by a mix of Overlanders and Mobians crew, they unloads containers with secretive cargoes inside them. The cargoes were loaded on container trucks and transport trucks and drove to a whare house somewhere in the city. But all the times that the cargoes were unloaded, a Mobian Hyena was there to over see the operation and then made a call to his mysterious boss. Silver was station near the same pier where the containers were unload, he saw the hyena that he has to chase down through his binoculars, sitting comfortably inside his white Mistubishi Pajero, he waits patiently for his opportunity to strike came.

"Remember, we're here for Wiiphone, not blowing his head off." Harvey reminded the white hedgehog on the intercomm, suddenly the hyena rush into his tan Land Rover and starts to drive away from the harbor, "Shit! He must be expecting us! Time to punch it!" Silver cursed at the sudden reaction of the hyena, he hit the gas and quickly chase down his target through out the harbor. "He's leaving the harbor. Westm he's going to the residential area. Get his ass move!" Shard relayed the information of the predicted path that the hyena was going to take. Silver immediately applied the hand brake and make a hard curve around the exit of the harbor. He then release the brake and accelerate his car, the two speeding vehicles exit the harbor front and rush into the apartment residentual quarter of the city, there Silver have to dodge innocent pedestrians and avoid hitting other cars driving on the road.

"He's heading for the market stalls, be careful, you don't want to ran over the civilians." Silver acted quickly on Shard's intel and keep on pursuing the tan Land Rover through the apartment blocks, he chase the hyena down to the roads where the both of them must deal with traffic jam and avoid hitting other cars on the rad or they'll be come prime targets for the cops. Finally the two found an opening on one side of the traffic flood, they steer off in to the alleyway and speed up through the market stalls. "Out of the way!" Silver honk his car and drove right through the market square, running over venders, tables and chairs but the civies there were at least safe from the two Mobians that were chasing each other like cat and mouse. "He's going to the slums, there's no way out of there that's easy."

Silver continues the chase through the wealthy quarter of Mobotropolis and into the tight alley ways of the slums. His target tried to use the hard turns and various enviromental hazards to either stall down and cut Silver's line of sight. The hyena took a left turn too soon for Silver to react and now the hyena was running on an alley way pararell to Silver's route. "He's coming straight to you on the next turn, nail him there." From Shard's over watch view, he pointed to Silver an adjacent turn where Silver and the hyena's routes will meet, Silver slow down his van a bit, wait until the hyena to show up first and then ram him. "He's right in front of you nail him now!" Silver quickly hit the gas and ram into the hyena's land rover, causing the tan vehicle to row over and its driver became dizzy. "Grab his Wiiphone now!" Silver jump out of his car and open the door of the land rover, the white hedgehog took the flat, black smart phone with 24 inch touch screen from the hands of the hyena.

The hyena was recovering from his crash, when he look at Silver, he was punch in the face and became unconscious. Silver took the opportunity and drove away while connecting the Wiiphone with Shard's signal triangulator device. "This is Ace, i got his Wiiphone, patching it into triangulator now. Over." Shard and Nicole on the Paladin uses their triangulator device and zero in on the last cell phone call of the hyena with Dr Thorn, they pinpointed the location where Thorn was calling from. An apartment over looking the city's water purification facility. "Yes of course. My poison will work this time with the water purification facility to transport it all the way to every single house inside the city. You just need to make sure that they smuggle the poison inside the city." The last words of Dr Thorn in the telephone conversation confirms their worst nightmare, the Consortium was planning to attack the water purification facility and use its linking hub capability to poison the water supply and all citizens of Mobotropolis. And with the water purification facility under their control, nothing will stop them from killing massive numbers of civilians.


	8. Chapter 8: Silent night

Chapter 8: Silent night

Day 6, 12:00

New Mobotropolis

Weather: Clear

Situation: Consortium terrorists are preparing a covert terrorist strike on New Mobotropolis via poisoning every citizens in the city with poisoned water contaminated by Dr Thorn's toxin.

For days, tensions, fear and terror has been building up in the minds of innocent Mobians of New Mobotropolis, the fear of terrorist attack on them is something they can not stop worrying about. The only clue that they have about this terrorist attack is its name, "Acorn's Consumption". The folks around town have been stocking up food, water, medical supplies, weapons and ammunitions in their basements, readying themselves for the worst to come. To make matters worst, Sasha Cat of Channel 5 announced a terrorfying news at the worst possible moment.

"The threat of terrorist attack by the Consortium has grew larger terrorist leader has published another video on their MobyTube channel with a message of their terrorist attack that will happen sometimes today." Sasha's channel then proceeds to show the video of the Consortium's terrorist attack, the terrorist leader began his speech of terror, "People of New Mobotropolis, i am sorry to announce to you, tonight will be a silent most of you will suffer a horrible fate, we will strike hard, we will strike deep and you will never see it coming. Most of the people living in this city suffer from corrupt rule of Naugus, will not survive our strike. For in our struggle to be free of Naugus's tyranny, we know that he will not listen to reason, we cannot defeat him with brute force for he's too strong. This is the only way we know for sure that will give us the freedom that we have yearned for." Ending the video, comments soon flood the video's page, commentors continuously giving comments about this terrorist attack is the end of the world.

But while panic spreads through out the city, somewhere far away from New Mobotropolis, the terrorist leader, a man aged about 54 years old, white skin, brown eyes with grey hair wearring red robe with tactical gears strap on him, he wipe the tears and sweats off of his face, he leave the propaganda video recording room and went to his private quarter. In his simple, well lit private quarter, he look into the photo of his childhood, a family of four members, his father, mother and finally his sister. "Josefina, i will make him pay." He mumur to himself, in his mind, flashbacks and his youth begins to flair up in his thoughts. His family, the Cortez, one of the two powerful wings dominating the Ixis wizard order, back when he was merely a infant inside a craddle, the Ixis order was divided, his family the Cortez represent a power sharing regime to effectively rule the order, and Naugus who represents the ideal of having absolute power to the leaders at the helm, the two side vied for control and his family was winning the battle.

Naugus was desperate, he decided to resort to dirty fighting. When the young Cortez was four, his village was shaken by an earthquake, a massive, unpredictable earthquake. The village was devestated, his family dies but only him and his sister Josefina survived. The sight that caught is eyes when he emerge from the rubbles, was Naugus, standing on a hill overlooking the village. He knew that Naugus was going after him, so he decided to live in secret with his sister for as long as they can.

The years went by, Josefina and her brother Ramon Cortez live in hiding, they strive to survive the harsh world, living with whatever money they can make through selling newpapers, begging. When Ramon was 20 years old, his sister was crippled in a fire, in order to have more precious money to pay the medical bills, Ramon started to sell drugs for easy money. He operates with extreme anonmity, so as to avoid attracting unwanted attention from authorities, rival gangs and drug lords. The fateful day struck him 6 years later, he was living in a Hacienda with his sister, suddenly someone knock on the door to his room, he decided to check out what was that about.

"Quantas perro demo sinlumero me. (I told you not to disturbed me.)" Raul open the door to see one his cartel henchman got shot in the face, "Quien quarra!? (What the hell!?)" Soldiers suddenly burst into his room, two of them pin him to the wall, while their squad leader walks over to the sleeping Josefina, Ramon threatens the squad leader of the consequence of harming his sister, "Si tuno de mi hermana de hes off tufo! (Touch my sister and you're a dead man!)" But the squad leader ignored Ramon's threat, he turns Josefina around trying to rape her, but was horrified to see Josefina's burned out face. "Si tusimo, monstroso? (What is this, a monster?)" The squad leader threw Josefina into the wall, the bump on her head makes her cry, Ramon saw this act of low life violence with his two eyes, it fuel his heart with hatred, he shove the two soldiers holding him aside and ram the squad leader into the wall. "Animales! (Animals!)" Ramon grab the scissor on Josefina's makeup locker and stab the squad leader's neck, causes blood and guts inside him to spill all over the place.

"Qui tenlo! (Hold him down!)"; "Eso ese loco! (This guy is crazy!)"; "Tentolo quien no! (Sedate him!)"; "Rapido (Quick!)" The soldiers quickly injected sleeping potion into Ramon's neck, causes to him fell for a deep slumber, Ramon was powerless against this drug, and finally Ramon was unconscious, the soldiers brought him out to the one wizard who would do anything to get absolute power and wipe out anyone who stands in his way, Ixis Naugus. "Wake up, boy!" Naugus shouted to Ramon, who was waking up from his forced slumber. Ramon saw Naugus once again, holding his staff in hand, ready to strike the last of the Cortez, but when he heard the scream of his Josefina, he broke his handcuffs and punch Naugus in the face, Ramon then ran down to the village with a shotgun in hand and a machete as weapons to blow away any all oppositions. "Josefina!" He shouted out loud to his sister, fighting his way through the village up to the burning hacienda, but he was too late to save Josefina, she was already dead, burned by the fire that once nearly consume her. Ramon escaped to safety, but with a broken life, he was the last of his family, and Naugus is still at large, untamed and is now in control of New Mobotropolis. Ramon vowed that he will have his vengeance, one way or another.

12 hours later

Sally Acorn Water Treatment facility, New Mobotropolis.

Awared that the terrorist have initiated their attack of the week, Elias Acorn and his team were covertly inserted into the fray to stop the mad plan from accomplishing its goal. The Tier 1 Spec Ops team move slowly and methodicly inside the thick foilage cover, avoiding contacts with the sentries of the terrorists. From inside the bush, Silver gently bring up his binocular and perform some recon on the sentries, he spotted a lone sniper on the roof of the far building, two terrorists were patrolling the main entrance. "I got one sniper on the building at 10 o' clock. Two more by the guard shack." Silver's teammate move through the foilage behind him, when the last member, Leeta passed, she tapped on Silver's shoulder, signalling him to move with the team. Shard spray some acid on the fence of the facility, the acid slowly eaten through the metal net like termites eating logs, once the acid has done its job, Shard pulls the fence out letting his teammates slip in unnotice. After they have successfully inserted into the water treatment facility, they went down the into the water treatment plant's water purification system to clear out possible terrorist bomb threat.

"Weapons free around here, take them out as quick as possible. Leave the bombs to Jack but cover him while he dismantle the bomb." Elias instructed his teammates as they move down the stairs into the water treatment system. There, in front of the small corridor were two giant tank of water with pipes and pumbing systems to keep the water flow integrity secured, on both sides of the catwalk were terrorist patrols, at the base of the water treatment tanks, were high explosive bombs, PETN for maximum destruction. "Tango down." Silver scored his first blood of the day, the team rapidly gunned down the terrorists before they can react, Shard and Larry quickly rushed down to the water treatment tanks for bomb disposal. "This will take some time, hold them back for me." Shard gently work through the bomb's various wires with surgical percision, one false step in this delicate taks could mean the whole team will be flying sky high into their graves.

Fortunately, Shard finally cut the red wires after removing the batteries from the bomb's master control console, stopping the bomb from ever exploding. "First bomb neutralized, moving on to the next." Shard shouted on his intercom, the robotic hedgehog and the Mobian Lynx went to the next bomb at the base of the second water tank and repeat their successful task as bomb disposal team. "Bomb defused." Shard announced to his teammtes. For the moment, it seems that the terrorists's possible leverage is gone, but time is of the essence, Dr Thorn might be pourring his deadly Nova 6 toxin into the water distrubution tank at this moment. "King, we secured four civies, two workers and two technicians. The rest are all dead. They must have been used as hostages for the terrorists to deter all assaults into the facility." Leeta and Lyco secured the hostages with their hand cuffs and leave them in the safe room until the assault is over.

"Back on me, they could still have another bomb and a trigger man to control the explosives." Silver take point and led his comrades through the corridors and rooms of main building, until they ran into the main control room for the facility purification system, Elias kick the door in, Shard threw in a stun grenade and stun the defenders inside, the 6 Mobians stormed the control room and gunned down all terrorists that were hiding in there. "NICOLE, i'm patching you into the water purification system now. I need you to lock down the facility's operating system and engage the biohazard decon system."

Shard patched in his PDA on to the computer's terminal, on the blue screen of his PDA, reads "Uploading control software. ETA: 1 minute" Once Nicole's control software has been uploaded into the facility's mainframe, the AI Lynx locked down the facility's access to prevent the terrorists from ever escaping the complex, she activated the biohazard decontamination system inside the facility and water began to spray from the ceiling's emergency water sprayers. Inside the water distribution tank, Dr Thorn's Nova 6 toxin was being tampered by water, reducing its effectiveness down to a minium. "Goddamn it! Get the trigger man ready to send this place skyhigh as soon as we leave!" Thorn shouted to his men, the remaining terrorists were packing up their equipments and were getting ready to leave.

That was when the door into the room was kick down, before Thorn's eyes, the Knothole Force was assaulting his men with lighting speed and percision. The terrorists were caught off guard, they were unprepared for the assault and were soon overwhelmed, some were killed right away, others were surrendering to the Knothole Force, Thorn decided to runaway like a coward, but his escape ws cut short when Elias fired a bullet from his silenced Goblin PDR, the 4.7mm bullet pierced Thorn's head, exiting at the forehead, and the mad scientist wearring white HAZMAT suit collapsed to the ground and died in a puddle of blood. "Godfather, target Thunder is KIA. We're heading for extraction point now."; "Acknowledge, that's one for text book King. Nice work, out." The team went out to the parking lot of the complex where they were picked up by Pierre D'coolette, driving a black, tinted glass SUV without license plate. The six of them hopped into the SUV and left the scene long before the police and the royal military arrive to clean up the site.


End file.
